User blog:Friguceler/N337's Way: 2016 Spring!
Ay I'll just put down what I've successfully used like everyone else. Mostly for personal reference. Will be doing the absolute opposite of frontlining i.e. sit back and do everything the most efficient way possible. Status: E4 Hard Cleared. Cleared in 7 runs and 5 S Ranks. Route: B → D → E → G → H → J Setup for the most part is pretty self-explanatory. Since Escort Fleet won't shell and the boss gets rekt easily in Day battle, there's no need for them to use a yasen setup and can go full AA guns to maximize survivability against CV hime. Hatsuzuki AACI also helps there a lot. Pre-boss node with BBhime/CVhime did send me back twice when they taiha'd two ships but the other times it happened, FCF let me keep going. Cleared with I think 19 runs. 15 reached the boss, with first 14 encounters being Artillery Imps and 12 S-Ranks, and Last Dance was finished with one S-Rank. Route: ACEHIJ-BOSS Avoids F and B. Also, PT Imps (at node J and boss) are a pushover this event. - Double-line at first node for slight torp eva after two runs of Line Ahead got a torp taihai-ng Shouhou/Mutsuki. - Line ahead at node I, the Ri-class torps strangely never gave me problems. - Double line at J for extra acc vs Imps. Tankhatsu and KaMi are just the ones from E1 Hard and the quest chain that came with May22nd update. If you haven't finished that chain I highly recommend you do if you're stuck at E2, and if you haven't cleared E1 yet and you have daihatsu-capable DDs, consider doing Hard, because equipped with tankhatsu, even Mutsuki Kai Ni can two-shot an Artillery Imp. After second run getting cut short, all subsequent runs were sparkled, and Last Dance used dual support with sparkles and was cleared on first try, once I realized I was on Last Dance anyway(Node I final sent me back twice). I-401 and U-511 farming fleet. 2 Shioi and 4 Yuu after about 350 S-ranks, net 4k fuel, 2k ammo. Nachi and Prinz were rotated when low on morale. TP value was 139 with an S-Rank. 6 runs, boss (A-Rank x 2)(S-Ranks x 2). First 2 runs I didn't run support and got a taiha by torps at node F and I didn't want to FCF. Then I ran medium node support with 2CA/2CVL/2DD and FCF never came into play. Formation 4 at all nodes for max firepower and accuracy. Land Base Setup: Mode: Sortie =Reppu =Reppu =Reppu =Reppu Nodes: D, F. Although main fleet's fighters aim for AS, these Reppus + Hatsuzuki AACI got me AS+ a bunch of times. E4 H starting with 58030 42378 650 37975 30239 Cleared with 46671 36671 615 27057 21064 10 runs, boss (A-Rank x 3)(S-Ranks x 5). 2 of the A-ranks and the 2 retreats was because I was an idiot who tried using Aerial Support + Land Base bombing setup. Expensive and stupid experiment. The third A-rank was because Hatsuzuki failed to AACI CV Hime and Hiei got sniped and sent back with FCF, and I failed to sink CAHime after a horrid shelling/torp phase crippled my yasen strength. As soon as I switched from LBAS Bombing to LBAS Reppu and aimed for AS instead of AS+ on main fleet's planes and increased opening strike's power, it was easy. I just went Formation 4 (Trident/Line Ahead) for all four nodes. Land Base Reppu setup focuses on wiping Wo Kai's and CV Hime's planes, which makes AS+ possible, helps the main fleet's bombing, and prevents enemy airstrike from hitting anyone. Also completely wiped CV Hime's planes once with AACI, so she couldn't even shell. Shimakaze comes before Hatsuzuki so that in the case FCF activates, Shimakaze will be the escort first and Hatsuzuki will stay. Last Dance was cleared on the first try. Starting E5H with 54727 46433 688 34323 26193 Cleared with 44097 45692 642 22934 23063 Starting E6H with 44462 45558 646 24713 23646 Category:Blog posts